MLP FIM IN: THE GREAT FOAL CAPER
by Megabluex
Summary: A request by MEGARAINBOWDASH2000 of a story with his oc Foalminator and my oc Paddiea in her alicorn form, with the mane6, and other characters from mlp.


MLP FIM IN: THE GREAT FOAL CAPER

Chapter 1: The Foalifacation begins

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville, as the sun light sparkles off the crystals from Castle of Friendship home to the alicorn princess of magic Twilight Sparkles and her dragon/brother spike. Twilight was enjoying her Twilight time with a plate of nachos unfortunately some how the nachos ended up on spikes face, Twilight was rethinking that she should have gone to Hay Burger for her Twilight time.

Spike: Twilight why do I always end up with nachos on my face when you want them for your Twilight time?

Spike use one of his claws to scrap some of the nacho cheese off his face and lick it off his claw.

Twilight: I don't know Spike, this time it wasn't Pinkies fault like all the other times, I guess I should had gone to Hay Burger.

Twilight use her magic to pick one of the nacho chips off Spike's face and ate it, then made a wet towel appear with her magic

Spike: It's okay Twilight, why don't you ask Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo to meet you at Hay Burger and spend time with them.

Spike grab the wet towel and use it to clean off the cheese and nacho chips off his face. Twilight was think about her last Twilight time when Pinkie Pie interrupted it to show her, her new belt Twilight's flank still feel swore as she rub it. Twilight then thought about all the other times of Pinkie popping out of nowhere scaring Spike causing the plate of nachos to fly in the air and landing on Spike's face or her head hitting the plate slamming it into Spike's face. Twilight giggle a bit after all it was quit humorous and always ending with her screaming PINNKKIIIE! That is when Spike just finish cleaning himself up as he burp up as small green flame that made a letter appear in the air and landed on the ground right next to him. Spike pick up the letter and open it, he read through it quickly, his eyes widen as he finish reading it.

Spike; Twilight you got a message from Princess Celestia and it is important.

Twilight use her magic to levitate the letter over to her and read it out loud.

Dear Princess Twilight

Come to Canterlot at once there is a important matter that we need to discuss, bring your friends the elements of harmony with you, I fear that Equestria is endanger once more by an unknown force or forces Luna and I both think that two are involve, stallions all over Equestria are turning up missing and the mare population is increasing rapidly and fouls are popping out of nowhere without or abandon by their parents, use the Poneyville Express to get here don't use magic, we believe that the unknown forces can detect magic somehow your brother Shining Armor use a teleportation spell to get here and never show up, that was three days ago and his wife Princess Cadence said that he didn't return. Please hurry my former faithful student.

From you former teacher and mentor Princess Celestia

Twilight look nervous and worried knowing that her B.B.B.F.F is missing and hope nothing bad happen to him, she never thought that her brother Shining would disappear, she knew that she needs to gather all Elements of Harmony or aka the Mane6 as soon as possible and take the first Poneyville Express ride to Canterlot, But first she need to send a message back to her former teacher Princess Celestia.

Twilight: Spike take a letter.

Dear Princess Celestia

I will gather the Elements of Harmony and take the first the first Poneyville Express ride to Canterlot, it would had been earlier but Discord use his magic on it and made it go crazy around Poneyville with Pinkie Pie who came along for the ride and fire her party cannon at everyone they pass. It took some damage and strangely Discord couldn't fix it with his powers, so it is in repair and will be up and running in the morning, we will stop this unknown threat and find my brother Shining.

From you former faithful student Princess Twilight Sparkle

Once Spike was done he rolled the letter up and tossed it into the air, then blew a small green flame at it that engulf the letter in an instant and disappeared, after the letter to Princess Celestia, Twilight knew that it is best just to send letters to her friends than just go find them and waste time that can be use to pack and prepare for the trip to Canterlot.

Twilight: Spike take some letters.

Spike made five letters for Twilight's friends and all five of them had the same message.

Dear Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity

I got an important message from Princess Celestia about a new mysterious new threat to Equestria, stallions are disappearing all over Equestria and the mare population is increasing dramatically and fouls are popping out of nowhere without or abandon by their parents, I fear that Big Macintosh and any other stallions in Equestria might go missing soon, My B.B.B.F.F has gone missing for three day and I'm worry about how my former foalsitter Princess Cadence and my niece Flurry Heart are taking it with Shining's absents. I want you to meet me and the other Elements of Harmony at my home the Castle of Friendship as soon as possible in the morning so that we all can take the first ride to Canterlot on the Poneyville Express. It would have been soon as possible but thanks to Discord and Pinkie it won't be up and running till morning, why didn't they use that weird and bizarre transportation vehicle from some other world (the Trans Am 20000 breaks WR from Redline) it would have keep them busy and happy, also less damage, we could have been on our way to Canterlot by now, gather every thing you'll need and prepare I'll see you and the rest in the morning.

From your friend Twilight Sparkle

Twilight: Okay Spike send them now and let's get everything ready for tomorrows trip to Canterlot.

Spike tossed all five messages into the air and like before blew a small green flame at it that engulf the entire five letters in an instant and disappeared.

Spike: Okay Twilight all done.

Twilight: Great now lets get prepare for the trip and find my brother, we need the right books and supplies.

Spike: Right Twilight.

Twilight and Spike walk out of Twilight's chamber to gather all their stuff for tomorrow, unknown to Twilight and Spike a pair of glowing crimson red eyes were watching them from above.

Crimson red eyes: This is too easy, that Princess magic defenses are really weak and easy to get threw, well I better report back and let them know to prepare for Ms. Sparkle butt and her little fillies.

Crimson Red eyes then floated up through the castle ceiling to the outside above, as soon as Crimson Red eyes reach the outside it started to glow bright reddish pink as Crimson Red eyes made five pair of itself. Crimson Red eyes turn around to the other pairs of itself and spoke.

Crimson Red eyes: You all know what to do right.

All five pairs give what look like a nod and took off into five different directions to their targets, the original Crimson Red eyes headed to the nearby forest that was near Poneyville. On the outskirts of Poneyville was a small forest at this time the sun was about to go down in a few moments, Crimson Red eyes reach the edge of the forest and floated there for a few seconds until it saw a cloak like figure coming out of the forest's shadows. The pony was a light gray by the muzzle that was only showing the most from the hood, by the looks of it, it was also a unicorn as you can see a small amount of its horn that can been seen up close. Crimson Red eyes floated down to the cloak unicorn, the cloak unicorn smile as it looked eye to eye with Crimson Red eyes.

Crimson Red eyes: Get everything ready, Ms. Sparkle butt and her little fillies, will arrive at Canterlot in the morning, we need the preparations to be done as soon as possible, I'll take a look and see what makes them tick, possible have fun with them that would set them on edge when they get there.

The cloak unicorn smile sinisterly and nodded its head to let Crimson Red eyes know that it understand and headed back into the small forest, the cloak unicorn faded into the darkness of the forest as the sun set and the moon rise thanks to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Crimson Red eyes floated backup into the sky and away from the small forest, but Crimson Red eyes took one last look at the small forest and saw that it leads straight to Canterlot as you can see the capital of Equestria resting on the side of a mountain from the distance. By the look in Crimson Red eye's eyes you can tell that it was smiling evilly as it thought about what it has in store for Twilight Sparkle and her friends as soon as their reach the capital and how it will change their lives forever.


End file.
